The present invention relates generally to route planning, and more specifically, to stochastic route planning in public transport.
Various route planning applications have been developed to help users to find routes that satisfy the users' traveling requirements. A typical route planning application finds a route (e.g., a sequence of defined instructions for a user to follow) from a starting location to a destination location desired by the user based on the transport schedules from the providers of different transport services. The transport schedules typically specify arrival and/or departure times for each location at which a transport service is available for the user to take.